narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Knights Team Training
Yasuki and Raido were looking out over all the Teammates of the BK and Yasuki said "This is a team training exercise. We're all gonna learn eachother's strengths, weaknesses, Kekkai Genkai. Each team will face one of my Clone's and one of Raido's Clones. Any Questions?" Were doing this so you guys can get a sense of each others abilities, strengths, weakness, tactics. the whole 9 yards.. and the plan is simple defeat a clone of me and Yasuki here... we cant have you guys going into the field blind.. thats just not proper etiquette as a team Raido X said as he kicked back placing his hands in his pocket... Pay attention to detail.. its always the little things in a fight that can decide a battle.. ON yasuki's mark we will start Raido X said creating his famous twins techniques as 2 twins of Raido entered besides where he stood. Yasuki then created a few of his own clones that stood beside Raido's and said "I think we're waiting on a few more people and then we'll be ready to start, But for the ones that're ready, we'll start Ki & Tayoshi Ki made his way to the battlefield ready to train with the Bk. Tayoshi then appeared and approched Ki. "So you're my partner huh. This could work out. Anyways, Tayoshi's the name and yours?" asked Tayoshi as he was sharpning his arrows. "I'm Ki from Ocagakure". "Uh-huh. So what abilities you got." asked Tayoshi. All Ki felt like doing was showing and lifted his hand up and eminated Black Lightning from his hand Kohana Uzumaki & Kioto Kioto pulled out some arrows and was sharpening them on a rock. Kohana was ready it had been awhil;e he taken on Raido.. not to mention his new abilities.. but since it was just a clone she knew she could beat that and build chemistry with her teammate.. who use arrows.. which could be used effectively Kioto walked up to Kohana and said "Hi i'm Kioto, Pleasure to meet ya!" Kohana is my name. nice to meet you partner.... you ready for this little game they got us doing here.. taking on clones.. Kohana said as he looked at Kiotos arrow and thought of ways of how here crystals could be used.."Oh ya i'm ready, if you dont mind me asking what kind of techniques do you use?" Kioto asked looking at Kohana I use the Crystal Release.. and Medical Nintaijutsu.. a few other moves.. Kohana said explaining herself.. I see that you use a bow.. anything else you go tup your sleeve. Each arrow has a tag on it with a different chakra nature, and if i could your crystal release i could manipulate it into an arrow and probably come up with collobaration technique" Kioto said pullin out a pen and paper writing down his ideas. That might work.. however against our 2 opponents.. im no sure.. I dont know much about Yasuki.. but if Raido calls him his rival.. he must be quick and powerful.. Im hoping you know a way to bring him down.. I know everything about Raido.. the best way to take him down is with Medical Ninjutsu.. here a crystal so you canhavea crystal release arrow.... I hope your ready for this Kohana remarked as she watched the Raido and Yasuki clone hit the ground. Kioto took the Crystal from Kohana and said "THanks, Yasuki is a Jinchurriki with steam release" then he formed a Tiger seal and one target icon appeared on both Raido X and Yasuki, then Kioto launched 2 Wind release arrows at both the clones. Raido summoned his Reapers Edges and created an Ethereal Blade of fire which extended and destoryed the Arrow aimed for him.. he then Fired off a Massive wall of heat to hit both targets at once... Kohana jumped into action and used Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall to protect them both...You gotta get me a chance to get in close to Raido.. and use my medical attacks on him.. at a distance we will never beat him... how do you take down Yasuki. Kohana said yelling over at Kioto Yasuki got in close behind the Crystal wall and used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder on both Kioto and Kohana. Kioto used an earth release arrow to counter the lightning technique and then said to Kohana "He's a Jinchuriiki, and a steam release user, plus he's mastered the 8 gates so in close and far away he's an admirable opponent" then fired an arrow that when it made contact a sticky/hardening foam exploded from the tip entrapping yasuki then said "we have a few minutes to buy us some time on Raido now" Amerashi & Okami Amerashi walked onto the field waiting for his BK partner straightening up his scroll on his back. Okami simply walked up his and began to do pushups randomly. Amerashi just stared at his teammate. The name is Okami he stood back up towering over Amerashi.. IM booted suited and ready to be executed Okamis roared over emotionnal as always as Okami stuck his massive hand out to shake. Amerashi reached out with an equally strong grip shaking Okami's hand. This is going to be a wonderful Team Okami said as he looked over at the Yasuki and Raido.. we can take them easily. "iDK man even if their clones their gonna be pretty strong" Amerashi said. As Yasuki said those words both a Raido X and Yasuki Clone charged in on Amerashi and Okami They wanna bring it in close do they..Okami girnned finally people who wanna fight like a man Okami said as he charged in at both Yasuki and Raido. Yasuki did a side flip and slammed a Rasengan in the gut of Okami Okami used his Jet Boost Jump to push back against the force of the rasengan to prevent more damage.. but when he looked up he was it by Raido's Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist an explosive punch the hit right where the rasengan was at.. to send him crashing backwards.. into to the ground... Then Orochimaru caught Okami's fall then shot a few thousand poison needles at Raido and Yasuki. Hayato Shin & Yuraga Uchiha Many bats fly to the area and form a little cloud of bats in an area, then when the cloud disperses and the bats leave all thats left is Yuraga standing in that spot. Hayato Shin enters the area with a smile on his face he looks at all his new teammates and then at his partner who looks familiar. Yuraga looks at him and says "Not the heart guy again havent i gotten enough of you". "I thought I killed you!!", Hayato exclaims. "No you just underestimated me and my skills, dont tell me your my partner because if you are you better keep those hearts to yourself" Yuraga Said. "I'm going to cry... ughhh!!! Fine, we're just going to have to train. Please do know.... THIS ISN'T A DEATH MATCH. We just need to train to work together... Right?"... Hayato pauses... "Right, Raido-kun??" As Hayato asked the question Yasuki Body Flickered in front of him and slammed a Rasengan in Hayato's chest. Yuraga faces Raido and Yasuki and puts his hand on the hilt of his blade. Rogen Toriyama & Kaiteiru Rogen was talking to Yasuki and Raido before he headed over for training. Kaiteiru arrived for training however he didnt find his partner,he said "what a drag..i came here to find nothing that awaited me? ". Rogen then jumped down from the massive hill that Yasuki and Raido were on and approched Kaiteiru. Looking at Rogen Kaiteiru said "so you're Rogen right?". Yes sir! in the flesh! and your Kaiteiru, i'm assuming?" Rogen said looking at hes partner. "sir? well dont get that formal so lets get going show me what you've got" said Kaiteiru. I think we're waiting on the rest of the team aren't we?" Rogen asked looking around at the others. "Yeah right" said Kaiteiru. As Yasuki said those words both a Raido X and Yasuki Clone charged in on Kaiteiru and Rogen, Kaiteiru expressed his disgust by saying "what a drag!". Yasuki stopped in his tracks and used Lightling Release Zap Cannon aiming right for kaiteiru Seeing Rogen focus on Yasuki he used Yin-Yang Release: Array Of The Six Moons creating 7 Huge Moon Rings one Red and 6 blue.. the red appeared around Rogen which would stop him from moving. and slow his other bodily functions.. and the other 6 rings would smash into him as they were imbued with the other nature transformtaion.. as they streaked toward Rogen at great Speed Shizukesa Hyuuga & Kurokishi Shinto Shizu sat on a tree limb using his Byakugan to analyze for himself all the members of the BK. "Hey so you my teamate?" said Kurokishi looking at Shizukesa from the other tree. Shizu with a blank stare looked at his teammate and said "Yes. It's about time you got here" as he jumped down ready to take on the clones. Setsuna Hatake & Genju Sarutobi Genju looked around the members trying to remember who his partner was...... Setsuna Hatake rolled in and heard the news.. CLones of Yasuki and Raido.. I dont need clones.. I prefer the real thing he said Egging on Yasuki and Raido. Genju looked at Setsuna and said "ya that would be interesting" IM sure we could handle both.. it'll be tough.. but the plan would be top isolate them.. I know Yasuki well we can use that to our advantage.. but he is a jinchuriki.. we need to watch for that .... Raido we will have to gang up on.. his moves and abiltities always change and I've heard he even has the Rinnegan... SO who do prefer to deal with first the jinchuiki or the dojutsu.. Setsuna asked looking at Genju. "Either one would be good but first sir, how do you know Mr. Yasuki" genju asked looking at the elderly gentleman.As Yasuki said those words both a Raido X and Yasuki Clone charged in on Genju and Setsuna. He's my nephew.. the son of my brother kakashi.. We can cover that later for now we have to access the clones charging in.. Setsuna said as he ran to collide with both Raido and Yasuki to give Genju an opening to attack in their blind side Genju then used Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder and sent the fire balls to back up setsuna Raido X grinned as he used Yin-Yang Release:Terrestrial Pressure causing Setsuna and Genju to float in the air helplessly the jutsu as well as it went away under the change of gravity. setting up Yasuki to attack them both. Yasuki jumped up towards both Setsuna and Genju and used a double Rasengan hittng both Genju and setsuna in the gut sending them flying towards the ground. Kura Nara & Masago Masago came to the meeting place, "I am teamed up with Kura Nara eh ?, Nara those people are the shadow benders, I must be careful". Kura appeared out of Masago's Shadow and said "Hi i'm Kura" "Hello its Masago" the young sand girl grinned. "You ready for our match mam?" Kura replied."Match ? I thought we were training ?" Masago grinned. "Well ya i mean our match against the clones" Kura said "What clones ?" Masago questioned. As Yasuki said those words both a Raido X and Yasuki Clone charged in on Kura and Masago. "Okay" Masago said as she used Gold Dust Wave to crush the clones. Both clones disappeared and Yasuki appeared above Masago and used Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Masago immediately uses Gold Dust Wall to create a wall of Gold Dust above her head to negate the water attack. Raido X who also jumped over the Gold Dust Wave used Yasuki previous attack and get behind both opponents Fire Release: Severing Earth Flameshooting a massive Fireball from his moth that exploded on the ground creating a Intense Wave of raging flames to engulf both opponents Using the Gold Dust as a platform, Masago and Kura rised to the air and Masago asks Kura to make his move. "sorry bout that" Kura said as he used Shadow Imitation Technique to trap both Raido and Yasuki. Nōsei & Sorahime Nakano "Seems like a fair enough objective," Nōsei thinks to himself from the edge of the group, carefully glancing over his newly found cohorts, "Hopefully concentrating this many powerful individuals isn't going to be a problem." Chikayo Nakano & Takeru Higashiyama Hanaba Kihane & Hachiro Senju